criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Faith of Criminals/Dialogues
This a Transcript for Faith of Criminals Chapter 1 Start * Felicia Desker: ''Well hello ! Its an honor to meet you! ** So, there has been some trouble here recently ** The city of Packnlive has never been this dangerous, some pepole has even moved out of the town becouse of the danger level ** That is why we have pulled you out of the Police School early. ** You will still be thought by Lit Bras. One of our elite detectives. She will teach you everything else you need to know ** But currently she is on a shift at the Cagement. We will pair you up whit Ryan Will II. He is another of Lit's students, and you will be talking on a Case whit him. ** There has been a murder commited today, outside of the Ingerol. Go there and ivestigate the best you can, if you need any help, dont be shy to ask me. Investigating Ingerol Tree * ''Ryan Will II: ''*Rips branches* Dammit woods! ** Gah, im sorry . I was taking an image of a Green Seagull. ** Yeeeeah, dont ask me how that is possible, the Blackwoods are a twisted place. ** So, what did you find? ** Well, he didnt look like he got a plesant ending. ** Acording to this ID, his name is Hauser Humphrey. Did you find anything else? ** A backpack, lets rummage through this, it may have anything that will help you. ** A torn note? Well, it dose look suspisious, lets see if we can piece it back together ** Another thing, we should talk whit the Ingerol Cheif, lets do that at some point as well ** Now lets see how well we can do this! Atopsy Victims Body * ''Markwhay: Wellcome to my lab! Im Markwhay! The Coroner * Ryan Will II: ''He is a pretty skilled one, I havnt seen so much of what he can do but I've heard great things. * ''M: ''Thank you! Now onto your victim... ** The stab wounds was a childs play to registrer! It is defenently a Serliser Dolk! * ''R: ''Wait? Isnt that what you used to cut flowers whit at the Ingerol to sacrifise to G.O.L? * ''M: ''Know your religion! Of course it is! ** The wounds are weak, becouse of the Dolk not being sharp enough to cause sevear damage to someone, the millions of stabs are compleatly logical. ** But I did find one thing that is defenently not Hausers. And that is some gray fur! * ''R: ''Gray fur? So you arnt sure its I that comes from * ''M: ''Nope, it is not the same coulor. ** Your killer is defenently having Gray Fur, now, if you exuse me. I need to go and have a Drink Investigate Backpack * ''Ryan Will II: ''So? What did you find? ** A Photograph? Let me take a look... ** Hey! I know who she is! ** She is Kinshra Abdel! One of my friends that work as a chef over at the Dolkers Hamburgers! ** Why is her photo in Hausers Backpack tho? ** Your right! Lets go and have a chat whit her! Talk whit Kinshra Abdel * ''Kinshra Abdel: ''Hello there Ryan! What do you want today? * ''Ryan Will II: ''Im sorry but we arnt here to eat today, we wonder ** Do you know this man? * ''K: ''Yes of course, he is one of my best coustomers! He is here every day! ** He didnt show up today tho, I wonder why * ''R: ''That is becouse he is Dead, we are investigating his murder! * ''K: ''Ohh... Well. Thats sad, so you just want to know my releation whit him? * ''R: ''Yes, basicly * ''K: ''Well, we just talk when we meet, he comes here every day! ** By the way, I did hear where he was going off, I dont renember where, I think I wrote the location down somewhere, ** Here it is, this is where he went * ''R: ''I have two questions about this... ** First, do you even know how to spell "Main Ingerol Street"? * ''K: ''No, its just a problem, you know, dyslexi and all that. * ''R: ''Aha, so, why did you write this down? * ''K: ''Dont you find it suspisious when someone sits and wispers to another one where they are going to go? * ''R: ''You saw who the man he talked whit was? * ''K: ''Im pretty sure it was a woman, I dont see to well when I just woke up. ** And I didnt see her face, she wasnt facing me. * ''R: ''Ok, that was all we need! Thank you! Examine Torn Note * ''Ryan Will II: ''So? What dose it say? ** Konsligirse? What dose that mean? ** Oh Consligere! This person has some spelling issues. ** The second word is... what is this? ** Person! Who spells it personia? ** Deday soner then yue think? ** Deathday sooner then you think? ** My lord this dosnt have good spelling! ** Lets send this to the lab to see if our Profiler can decipher this! Analyze Torn Note * ''Weyzen Mai: ''Wellcome to my Humble Abourd dear ! ** So, you found this note next to the victims body am I correct * ''Ryan Will II: ''Yes. * ''W: ''Well then, that made this a lot easier. This was writen by Hausens Killer! ** I can tell you that the spelling pattern here clearly spells DYSLEXI out in big red letters, ** Our killer must have either bad eyesight for reading and thinks this is how you spell it or... ** They cant see how they spell, ** Its most certain that this is a Dyslexian writing this letter * ''R: ''Great! We already have a lead! * ''W: ''Not so fast! I also took help from Jayne, our tech expert, and found that more then 2 persons has touched this letter! We could only detect Hausers and... ** Angel Destopairs! ** We couldnt find the third one in the database. * ''R: ''Why that dramatic pause? * ''W: ''She is... one of the most watched persons on the polices watchlist, having the possibility of commiting dozens of crimes ** We still havent been able to charge anything on her. ** If she relly is the killer, we got evidence ** But we currently dont have enough evidence. Go and talk to her! Talk to Angel Destopair * ''Ryan Will II: ''*Knocks on a Classroom door* She is appearently on History lesson currently, lets see if she is in there... * ''Mr. Ranulph: ''Yes? * ''R: ''We are the PNLPD and we are seeking Angel in your class? * ''Mr. R: ''Oh that little insect, ill be glad if you get rid of her. * ''R: ''Looks like the police isnt the only one who has a bone to pick whit here. 'A few moments later' * ''Angel Destopair: ''But look who finally decided to show up! * ''R: ''We have no time for jokes, I dont know much about you but we want to know your relation whit Hauser Humphrey! * ''A: ''Oh, yea so you are investigating his murder I suppose... * ''R: ''What?! So you know he is dead? How? * ''A: ''As many coulors that are visible by the human eye, I have ways... * ''R: ''Oh yeah, youve touched Hausers death note, eh? We can arrest you hear and now! * ''A: ''But thats you breaking the law if you arrest me, Im not a dyslexian, I dont fit into your profile * ''R: ''Soooo.... you know about that as well. But we are watching you. * ''A: ''Theyve already replaced my prime-teacher whit an officer, you dont need anything more then that. 'At the School Resturant' * ''R: ''Well, i think we do need more watching over her ** No wonder she is climbing the watchlist ** I think we should have a look in her History classroom, maybe there is something worth noting at her desk. Or anywhere shes been for that matter After Investigating History Class * ''Mr. Ranulph: ''Sir. Ryan? If you wouldnt mind, but my next class is starting in 5 Minutes.. * ''Ryan Will II: ''Dont Worry! I think has found something! ** What is that? A history book! ** Your right, it looks like she is intrested in the Medival Times. ** Say Mr. Ranulph, are you working whit the Medival Times? * ''Mr. R: ''Absolutley not! We did that 2 Semesters ago, next time we are doing it is next termine. And I havnt told anyone that. * ''R: ''Looks like we need to have a closer look at this ** Hey! Its a note here! ** "Check out page 55 for more /Lizzeraera ** Page 55? ** WHOA! Its about Guilotine Execution! ** Sir, you know anyone called Lizzeraera? * ''Mr, R: ''Sorry, but no! * ''R: ''Lets get some fingerprints from this bad boy and see who she is talking to Examine History Book * ''Ryan Will II: ''Great job ! Now lets get this to the lab! Analyze Fingerprints * [[Jayne Cybil|''Jayne Cybil]]: ''Hello ther . I am Jayne Cybil, but you can call me Cy. * ''Ryan Will II: ''She is our Tech Expert, and one of the biggest hackers out there. * ''J: ''But onto the prints you found, they are hard to find in the database, but they do match one person, ** But we couldnt find there name nor face in the base. * ''R: ''Really? Thats the second time! * ''J: ''Well there is a damn good reason for why we couldnt find it in the database this time! ** It is a match whit the 3rd person touching Hausers Death note! * ''R: ''Really? Thats great! That must be the killer! * ''J: ''Becouse Angel is proven innocent, this must be the killers print, and these ones and Angels are compleate OPPOSITES, but I did find a lead to your killer. * ''R: ''Come on! Tell us already! * ''J: ''I dont know... Wiiiiiiiiiiiill I? * ''R: ''Can you... PLEASE... tell us? * ''J: ''Thats the spirit. ** I found scraps of metal on these prints, as well on the unknown print on the Note, and they are a special kind of metal called Hopraocium. ** It is a metal used for Badges, and only Military Badges. * ''R: ''I think I have one of those at home, but that seals the deal! Our killer owns a Military Badge! Talk to Kali Raura * ''Kali Raura: ''Hello dear friends, what brings you to the Ingerol today? * ''Ryan Will II: ''Youve probobly heard about the murder outside of the Ingerol today? * ''K: ''Oh yeah I did, now I canceld the reading today. Not that dyslexia allows me to read. * ''R: ''Do you think you know anything about the murder. * ''K: ''Well my Serliser Knife is missing, I dont know where it could be. * ''R: ''Anything more? * ''K: ''Nope, Ill have to backup todays Ingerol Meeting at the scouts in the devilish blackwood forest. Chapter 2 Beginning * ''Felicia Desker: ''Officers, I need you to do one thing, its urgent. * ''Ryan Will II: ''Sure, what is it... ** We still have crossed an dead end on what to do. * ''F: ''Well I can tell you what to Fu**ing Do! ** That Angel B***h has been up to some strange stuff lately... ** I need you to go and Investigate her once again. ** Also, make sure to go on a lunch break. Youve deserved it. ** I think you should go and talk to Mr. Ranulph, her history teacher, would be nice to know what she's done. * ''R: ''Were on it Ma'am! * ''F: ''Stop. Talk whit Angel Destopair 'At the Water Tower' * ''Ryan Will II: ''What? What are you doing all the way up here? * ''Angel Destopair: ''Doing some s**t. None of your buisness. * ''R: ''Oh I think you want to tell us. * ''A: ''Sure. Im up here looking on that girl down there. * ''R: ''Who? ** *Looks down* Oh her. Why? * ''A: ''Would I snoop in your private life? ** Nooooo. ** Would I watch your every step? ** Nooooo. ** Would I think your up to no good becouse you walk up on a hill whit a water tower? * ''R (Imitating Angel): ''Nooooooo! * ''A: ''So why do you? Buzz off now. I have an important meeting whit Crank Glod 'Down at the Bottom' * ''R: ''Crank Glod? Who is that? ** Lets see if we can find him in Angels School! Come on! Talk to Crank Glod * ''Crank Glod: ''And what now? The police? Please dont say I got swatted? * ''Ryan Will II: ''Nooo? You didnt. We are here to ask you what this "Meeting" whit Angel is all about? * ''C: ''So that son of a gun sent you here? Well I dont know. She just wanted to see me. * ''R: ''Really? So she didnt explain why? * ''C: ''No, I was supposed to go to a Dyslexi Help class but it was cancelled ** I wonder how she knew it tho. * ''R: ''*Sigh* Dead end again Investigate Resturant * ''Ryan Will II: ''*Eats a Dolkers Burger* These stuff is nutrisious and Delisious! ** What are you doing? We should eat. ** A McFlobby Meal? What is that doing here! Those resturants are compleate rivals! ** Right, we should see what the hell this is all about! ** Know what? We should send this to the lab, this thing has some weird goo inside of it! Gross! ** A box? Found that as well? ** Lets crack that thing open as well. Analyze McFlobby Meal * ''Lucrietta Jane: ''Hello and wellcome to my lab! ** I am the forensic expert, responsible for weird sh*t like the goo in the Flobby meal! ** Myself enjoy Dolkers more then Flobby, but they dont serve THAT bad food. ** Whats in this is is Mortal Diptheria bakteria. A decise which poisons their victim and can paralyze them for days. * ''Ryan Will II: ''Holy Bananas! What is that doing there?! * ''L: ''I dont know, but its lucky that It couldnt spread. It spreads to humans quicker the flies to sh*t ** I suggest you going and talking to Kinshara about this now! Talk to Kinshara Abdel * ''Ryan Will II: ''Kinshara, me and has some bad news... * ''Kinshara Abdel: ''No, please dont say that another 15% of my economy is killed. * ''R: ''Well it wouldve, if it wasnt for us dining here recently! ** We found a McFlobby meal in your resturant filled whit the Mortal Diptheria. * ''K: ''WHAT?! Who did that to my resturant!? * ''R: ''Im sorry but we dont know that, I think its someone who must hate your resturant to spread that desiese here. ** Were glad to help! Examine Box * ''Ryan Will II: ''You cracked that thing open so quick! What is in there? ** BINGO! A Photograph! ** This depicts Kinshara and our Victim! And some other girl, who is that? ** Right! Lets send this to Weyzen! Lets see if he can figure who this is out! Analyze Photo * ''Weyzen Mai: ''Well, this person was easy to find. ** Its a certain Renena Estrilda, she works as a janitor at Northview Coast, the school that I know youve visited a lot recently * ''Ryan Will II: ''Becouse of Angel? * ''W: ''Becouse of Angel! ** She works as a janitor there and is clearly a friend to Hauser and Kinshara. I also found out that she formerly worked at Dolker Kings. AND... ** She is also a former WIFE to our Victim! * ''R: ''Well that makes this a whole lot easier! Lets go and talk to this Renena! Talk to Renena Estrilda * ''Renena Estrilda: ''So, what brings you here? * ''Ryan Will II: ''We are here to ask you about Hauser Humphrey, do you know him? * ''Ren: ''Well yes, he was my former Husband.. But we divorced for 3 Years ago, but we are still great friends. * ''Ryan: ''So great to have a photo taken whit him and Kinshara? * ''Ren: ''Well yes boy. I worked there for a long time before quitting to work here, dyslexia dosnt help you read recepies. * ''Ryan: ''O...K. I guess that makes some sence, becouse I hate to say this, but he was murderd tonight. * ''Ren: ''So that is why you are here! God if I knew I wouldve said everything I knew! * ''Ryan: ''Wait, what do you know? * ''Ren: ''I saw him walking towoards the main Ingerol yesterday whit some girl! I dont know who tho! * ''Ryan: ''That dosnt really help us, all of our prime suspects are female, but thanks for your help. Talk to QUASI-Mr. Ranulph * ''Mr. Ranulph: Wellcome again Mr. Ryan! * Ryan Will II: ''No need for that, we want to see where Angel was sitting and studying here today! * ''Mr. Ranulph: ''Oh ok, over at that timeline poster! Investigate Timeline Poster * ''Ryan Will II: ''What did you find? ** What is that?! ** Some kind of gun?! ** Ok, lets get this thing to Cy! Hopefully she will be able to tell what the hell-ck this is. Analyze Mysterious Gun * ''Jayne Cybil: ''This thing is outrageous! I cant find a thing in this! ** But there is one thing, I found the fingerprints! Of the 3rd person on the death note! * ''Ryan Will II: ''Perfect! Then we got... ** *Sigh* Angel isnt dyslexian * J: I do got evidence to lead us one step closer to our Killer! ** I found a dye on the print, and it isnt your regular Fur Dye, no, its a perma-Tatoo Dye! ** This is solid evidence the killer has a Tatto! Chapter 3 Beginning * Ryan Will II: ! We need to find something incriminating! Something that will expose our killer! ** We currently have 4 Pieces of evidence, the dyslexia, the Gray Fur, the badge and tatoo, and we have 2 Suspects fitting this. ** Kali fits it, and Renena fits it, and even Kinshra fits, and dont get me started on the ways Angel can fit. ** Lets go back to crime scene, maybe we can find something good there... ** And Since Kinshra has a good fit, lets check the kitchen to see if there is something that we can use. Investigate Ingerol Gate * Ryan Will II: This place dose give me the creeps . What did you find? ** Oh, a DOLK? ** Isnt that a Serliser Dolk? The Murder Weapon ** Yeah! It has blood on it! Plants dont emit blood! Lets get a sample to the lab Analyze Blood * Lucrieta Jane: The blood you found on the serliser dolk, is.. telling, it has 0+ blood on it * Ryan Will II: Dose that mean our killer has 0+? * L: Im sorry but no... it is the same blood type that our victim has, but I couldnt find any specific genetics * R: Soo... we just have an registrerd murder weapon? * L: Yes, but it is something good after all. Investigate Kitchen * Ryan Will II: Aaaaand who leaves a blood bottle here?! ** Thats... Disgusting... ** Ok, you carry that to the lab... please... Analyze Bottle of Blood * Lucrieta Jane: So, you are telling me that this was found in a kitchen? * Ryan Will II: Yes, the Dolker King. * L: Well this aint your Hences Ketchup! This blood is an 0+ Blood substance, and it dose not come from your victims body, who clearly is a 0+. Becouse this blood comes from a female! ** Make sure to note down that your killers blood is 0+! Arresting the Killer * Ryan Will II: Kali Raura, and I are arresting you for the murder of Hauser Humphrey ** It did come as a suprise to me... what did he do to you? * Kali Raura: Oh yeah, I dont really know why she wanted him dead. * R: She? Who is She? * K: Well I dont know. Or I do know, but can I awnser? ** Nooooo! * R: Remain Silent, I will take you to the Treat. 'At the Treat' * Judge Aries: Kali Raura, you are arrested for murder of Hauser Humphrey whit a violent Serliser Dolk attack, am I correct? * Kali Raura: Yes your Honor. I got oderd to kill him * Judge Aries: And what did you get for that, getting oderd must give you something. * Kali Raura: I dont know, I havnt gotten anything yet. * Judge Aries: Alright, for your inknowlege of your reason for killing, I give you a 50 Spins in Prison whit a 20% of Release. 'Outside of the Treat Hall''' * Lit Bras: Hello ! I am Lit Bras, and Ive seen your splending work on this case! ** I didnt even get to be whit you when the arrest was preformed, I guess pepole can get thaught whitout any teacher * Ryan Will II: Aww... Thanks! * Lit Bras: So, why dont we go to the CC Store? I pay! Enemy of the North 1/5 Beginning * ''Felicia Desker: ''*Drinks a bottle of wine* Alright *Burp* Great... Job on your recent case... *Hick* * ''Ryan Will II: ''Are you OK? * ''F: ''YES! Of course I... *hick* am! * ''R: ''Is there, anything we can do? * ''F: ''Well, we need someone to check up on Angel, in case of, you know, trouble.. *burp* ** Kinshra Abdel also need... our help *hick* ** I dont... know whit... what but... it seems urgent... ** Also, check up whit Crank Glod, you know... ** the guy that was flagged as a... suspect but we later didnt give two shits about? * ''R: ''Alright, we are on it, but you need some help whit the alcohol. * ''F: ''Shut.., the f**k up. Talk to Angel Destopair * ''Angel Destopair: ''Hello Officers! Thanks for comming! * ''Ryan Will II: ''Cut the sweet talk, we want to know what youve done today. * ''Angel Destopair: ''Ive acctully not been doing anything suspisious like every other day ** However, there is one thing I do need help whit... ** I lost a box in the history class, and it contains some stuff that I want... * ''Ryan Will II: ''And why would we trust there isnt anything stupid in it? * Angel Destopair: I do have one thing that you officers would like... ** The Serial Code for the Box is "COP92-oWqW2" * Ryan Will II: And what is that? * Angel Destopair: Give me the box, I give you a reward. * Ryan Will II: This sounds so wrong, but lets still do it. Investigate History Room * Ryan Will II: What the hell is it about this box that is so inportant! I really need to know it! ** Yeah, Police are allowed to snoop if it is someone suspicious, and Angel is, you think you can crack the box open? ** No? Gah its to sealed. Ok, lets just see if we got the correct serial number. Examine Box * Ryan Will II: Hey! We got the correct one! COP92-oWqW2! ** Lets now return this to Angel, and see what she got to offer us, ** Wait, isnt this bribing? Talk to Angel Destopair * Angel Destopair: Great! Thanks for getting this for me, I will give you the lead now. ** The One Pack, if you ever hear that name again, be carefull, I tell you. ** *Walks Away* * Ryan Will II: HEY! Come on, how is that going to help us. ** You know what, Ive had enough of Northveiw. Lets get the heck out of here. Talk to Kinshra Abdel * Kinshra Abdel: Thank you for comming, I need some help * Ryan Will II: What do you need? * K: Weve gotten complains about the food infecting pepole! Is it another McFlobby? * Ryan Will II: Do you mind if we check through your resturant kitchen then? Investigate Kitchen